No, I Wasn't Born this Way, but thats Okay
by klaine-is-endgame1
Summary: Kurt tells Blaine about them singing Born this Way and making the shirts.. so Blaine decides to make his own shirt :D


**So I wrote this a long time ago, but I never decided to publish it until now. :) I'm in love with Klaine :D hehe anyways enjoy :D**

**I don't own Glee but I wish I owned Darren Criss and Chris Colfer ;) **

**~~~GLEE~~~**

Blane missed Kurt. It was as simple as that. It had only been a couple of days, but Kurt had returned to McKinley. To Blaine it felt like forever, and as much as he wanted Kurt to be happy he didn't know it would be this hard to be away from his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Blaine loved that word.

Currently, Blaine was trying to write a paper thast was due in English class when suddenly his phone started going off.

_I'll get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight._

Blaine jumped up, and across his bed, tripped over the covers, but finally made it to the phone.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine answered smiling.

"Hey Blaine. What are you doing? Did I interupt something?" Kurt asked.

"I was just trying to write that English paper but I couldnt because I missed you so much." Blaine answered truthfully.

"I miss you too Blaine. Alot." Kurt said his voice strained.

Blaine decided it was best to change the subject. "So whats going on with New Directions? Are you all preparing for Nationals?"

"Actually, we're singing Born this Way for an assingment tomorrow because apparently we love each other and accept each other but dont accept ourselves. And to go with the assignment we have to make a shirt that goes with something that we were born with."

"What are you going to put on yours?" Blaine asked but already had an idea of what he was going to say.

"Something about liking boys." Kurt said and Blaine could hear the smirk in his voice.

Blaine chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither, I really do miss you Blaine."

"Me too Kurt, I'll see you this weekend though right?"

"KURT!" Blaine heard someone yell on the other end of the phone.

"BE DOWN IN A MINUTE...Blaine I have to go. Dad needs me."

"Okaysee you this weekend. Lima Bean. The usual time."

"Okay, see you then." And with that he hung up.

Blaine just sat in down on his bed thinking of everything he had been through, forgetting about his English essay. Now when Blaine looked back, he didn't know how he could have been so stupid. Back then he only liked Kurt as a friend now he loved him.

_Wait... love?_ Blaine's eyes widened. He though back trying to imagine what would have happened if him and Kurt hadnt met that day on the stairs. He wouldnt have Kurt's kisses, his sweetness, his bitchiness. Blaine shuddered he didnt want to imagine thast anymore, then he smiled. He loved Kurt.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" David asked walking in the room and scaring Blaine.

"You scared me. Just thinking about Kurt. I miss him."

"We all do. What are him and New Directions up to anyways?"

"This week there singing Gaga and have to make a shirt with something they were born with. Something that makes them, well them." He told David."

"Oh and whats Kurt putting on his?" David asked not really asking because he probably knew already.

"Likes boys." Blaine smiled.

"Hey maybe you should make a shirt and surprise him." David said.

Blaine thought about it for a minute. "I think I will. Thanks David."

"And what will you put on the shirt?" David smirked.

"I think I have an idea." He said smiling and grabbing his phone as David slipped out.

"Hello?" A voice came in the phone.

"Mercedes grab a couple of the girls from Glee and meet me at the Lima Bean in an hour. Oh and don't tell Kurt about this. I want it to be a surprise." Blaine said.

~~GLEE~~

"So whats up white boy? And why can't I tell my boy?" Mercedes asked as her, Rachel and Tina sat down.

"Well Kurt told me about your alls Born this Way performance tomorrow and I want to surprse him and make my own shirt."

"And what exactly would your shirt say?" Rachel asked.

"Its something that makes me, me. Something that I wouldn't change about myself no matter what. Something I know will never change about me, it will only grow stronger." Blaine said as a smile covered his face.

"And that is?" Tina asked.

"Well..." Blaine said.

~~GLEE~~

It was the day of the performance and they had snuck Blaine in. He would sit near the back until the performance was finished then when they finished he was going to surprise Kurt. He smiled down at his shirt, putting on a light jacket so Kurt couldnt see it until he revealed it to him.

Mercedes smirked at Blaine before she left. "Have fun watching white boy."

"What does that mean?" Blaine asked a second to late because Mercedes had already disappeared on stage.

Te music started and as it did the curtain rose up revealing Kurt.

Blaine's eyes widened. OH. MY GOD. Where did my baby penguin go? Blaine thought as Kurt danced cross the stage.

As the performance finished Blaine stood and clapped. Kurt's head jerked over to him. "Blaine?"

"Hey Kurt." Blaine smiled making his way to Kurt.

"What are you dong here? We were supposed to meet up at Lima Bean later."

"The other day you told me about you all performing and I called in a favor." Blaine said smiling over at Mercedes as he walked on stage and over to Kurt.

"Whats this about?" He asked looking from Mercedes to Blaine.

"Well," Blaine said unzpping the jacket. "You told me about your Born this Way shirt so I decided to make my own." He said pulling off the jacket to reveal the Words, _Likes Kurt_ on the shirt.

"Its not something I would change about myself, and no I wasn't Born with it, but its something I'm proud of and I want everyone to know I'm yours." Blaine smiled.

Kurt all but tackled him into a bear hug. "Thank you." He whispered. "for this for everything."

Blaine pulled back just alittle, just enough to lean in and kiss him. "Anything for you Kurt."

**And I'm finished :D! I hope you all like it.**


End file.
